Sakurachan
by SasukeSharingan
Summary: Sakura seems to be really in love with Sasuke.Naruto seems to feel like she'll never love him.But what happens when they are given a mission to find the spying Sound ninjas around Konoha?Will their relationship change?For better or for worse?


Hey everyone! Sasuke here. Yes it has been a while. Sorry for the wait for this story. I have had a lot of homework this past week and other weeks and well you know...anyways yea. Trust me, this summer a lot will get done. Anyways this is my first real Naruto story. I started planning it during the beginning of the new school year. I was having some tough times with the new year since a lot of things have changed. Also since the girl I really liked moved away. I was also bored and I sort of put all my feelings together into the story. And this was produced. This story takes place after Sasuke left Konoha and went with Orochimaru. This is after Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back. So for all those who don't like spoilers turn around and leave. Or you can enjoy the story anyways:-) ! Well I'm sure you are tired of reading the author notes. Without further waiting, I present my new story Sakura-chan! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura-chan**

Chapter 1: The B-Rank Mission

"Granny Tsunade! Where is Ero-Sennin(Perverted Hermit)? I'm suppose to start my training with him but because of some stupid mission you gave him I can't. What was the mission?" asked Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was in Tsunade's office in the afternoon asking where Jiraiya was so he can begin his training to defeat Akatsuki and to defeat Orochimaru to bring back Uchiha Sasuke. He kept demanding in her office what the mission was.

"I can't let Naruto know that I sent Jiraiya on a mission to go research more on Akatsuki. He would only do something stupid." Tsunade said in her head. Naruto was still waiting for an answer. "I told you a million times! It is confidential! Now get out of my office! I have work to do!" yelled Tsunade.

"I'm not leaving!" yelled Naruto. He crossed his arms and stood there staring at her. She then got up from her chair and walked up to him. He started to sweat a little. Then all of a sudden she threw him out the door and closed it.

"Baka(Fool)! Stay out!" yelled Tsuande. She sighed and went back to her work. Naruto got up and scratched the bump on his head. He then muttered something to himself and left.

Naruto went to have lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He already finished his first bowl and smiled. "Seconds old man!" he shouted happily. "Sure. Coming right up." said the old man. He started to prepare more ramen. Then a girl who was walking outside from the shop heard Naruto's voice. She entered and Naruto was surprised to see her. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. I thought I heard you." said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You want a bowl of ramen?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks, I'm fine." answered Sakura.

"Come on…..it will be on me!" said Naruto.

"Well……ok." agreed Sakura. She sat down beside him and smiled.

"Old man, can you please give Sakura-chan a bowl too?" asked Naruto. "No problem." said the old man as he got another bowl ready.

Naruto was thinking of a way to start conversation with Sakura. Sakura was then about to say something but Naruto quickly asked "So how are you Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine." she answered. The old man gave them both a bowl of ramen. Sakura took her chopsticks, put her hands together, and said "Itadekimasu!" She then began to eat. While she was eating she turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto, have you heard any news on Sasuke-kun? asked Sakura.

"Sorry. I've heard nothing. I promise when I do I'll tell you first!" said Naruto. She stared at her bowl with a frown.

"Oh, I see. That's ok." she said disappointed. Naruto knew she was still sad about the situation regarding Sasuke going to Orochimaru.

After they finished eating, Naruto paid for the food and they left the shop.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun. I'm going to go home now." said Sakura.

Then Naruto quickly said "Wait! Let me walk you home."

"Well……ok fine. Let's hurry." said Sakura quickly.

"I feel so special walking Sakura-chan home." said Naruto in his head. He started to grin.

She was beginning to turn red because she didn't want other people to see them together like that. She started to imagine what all her friends would say because she knew rumors spread fast. But then she felt really sad inside for Naruto. She knew that most of her friends would never talk to her again and that if Naruto and her were ever boyfriend and girlfriend, also telling herself that it would never happen, she wouldn't have much support with the relationship. She knew that most of her friends don't know the truth about Naruto. They only see the demon inside him, the demon that Akatsuki wants, the Kyuubi (Nine tailed demon fox). Because of that, they hated him, and would never recognize him as a ninja of Konoha. Just a demon that deserves to die. Sakura felt Naruto's pain and a small tear came out of her eye. As it ran down her cheek, she felt as if maybe she was too obsessed over Sasuke and maybe, just maybe, she could try to open up to Naruto some more. Because deep down she felt that he understood her more than anyone else. She now understood why his goal was to be recognized and acknowledged by everyone in Konoha. So that everyone could see him as Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyuubi.

Sakura wiped the tear off her face and noticed that they had arrived in front of her house. She opened her door and turned around to face Naruto.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun. Bye!" said Sakura. "Bye!" he shouted. She went into her house and shut the door. Naruto's grin turned into a frown. He went on top of a house near Sakura's and looked into her window to her bedroom from the distance. He saw her putting clothes away and other things lying around in her room. He just sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I do. She will always like Sasuke, not me. I can't be jealous though. He's my best friend." Naruto said to himself.

He then continued to look in Sakura's room and to his surprise he began to see her slowly take her clothes off. Naruto wanted to turn away for respect but he was too excited thinking how lucky he was to be able to see this. Being the little pervert his is, he kept watching.

"Master Naruto!" shouted ?. It was Konohamaru. He went in front of Naruto and blocked off his vision. "Move baka!" yelled Naruto. He pushed him out of the way but her curtains were pulled down. Naruto just missed it. He then sighed and looked at Konohamaru annoyed.

"What do you want?" groaned Naruto.

"Naruto, were you being a "Peeping Tom"?" asked Konohamaru.

"Of course not! I was just admiring her, not spying on her." Naruto told him trying to make his actions look good.

"I don't see much of a difference…..anyways why do you like Sakura so much?" asked Konohamaru.

"Well she's beautiful, she has that shiny pink hair, those shimmering green eyes, she's caring and kind, she has a soft voice, and she's smart." Naruto told him.

"Forgive me for asking….all I wanted was a simple answer. Anyways my friends and I were talking about your team yesterday." said Konohamaru.

"What did they say about me?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"They said you were funny. Anyways they said Sakura had a flat chest and a huge forehead." said Konohamaru.

Naruto then hit him over the head. "Shhhh. Baka! Don't say that or she'll kill us!" yelled Naruto.

"But she's inside her house." said Konohamaru confused.

"But walls have ears and rumors spread fast." said Naruto.

Then Naruto's sensei appeared behind him, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." said Kakashi getting Naruto and Konohamaru's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It seems we have a new mission for our team ordered by Tsunade-sama." Kakashi told them.

"Really? Yes! I've been bored for so long. Do we know any details on this mission?" asked Naruto.

"None, but it sounded very important. Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"She's at home." answered Naruto.

"Alright. You go get her and tell her what is going on while I head to Tsunade-sama's office." Kakashi told him.

"Ok. Bye Konohamaru!" shouted Naruto as he raced to Sakura's house.

"Bye Master Naruto!" shouted Konohamaru. He left too.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that this mission has to do something with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked himself. He then started to head for Tsunade's office.

Naruto was infront of Sakura's house and he knocked on her door. Sakura came out with her pink robe on.

"Naruto? What do you want? I was about to go into the shower." said Sakura confused.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade has a mission for us." said Naruto.

"Now? Is it that important?" asked Sakura.

"Well Kakashi-sensei said it was." answered Naruto.

"Alright, alright. I'll be out in a minute. Step inside." said Sakura.

"Ok." said Naruto. He went in her house and she ran upstairs to get dressed into her clothes.

This was the first time Naruto was in her house. It wasn't a big deal though, just a first time feeling. After five minutes, Sakura came running downstairs with her regular clothes on. They then left for Tsunade's office.

Naruto and Sakura entered Tsunade's office and Kakashi was standing inside waiting for them to come.

"You guys are here." said Kakashi.

"Of course! So what's the mission?" asked Naruto.

"Ya….what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Hokage?" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade just sighed and stared at all of them. She then said to them "I'm giving you guys a B-Rank mission. It is said that there are ninjas from the Hidden Village of Sound spying on our village. The same Sound ninjas that are with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" shouted Sakura and Naruto with a surprise.

"I want you two to locate where they are and then return here to tell us." Tsunade told them.

"Why can't we explore and fight them ourselves?" asked Naruto.

"Because it is too dangerous! We don't know what we're up against. Please follow the orders!" yelled Tsunade.

"Alright, alright. Sakura, are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! This is our chance to find out more about Orochimaru's location……more importantly Sasuke-kun's location." said Sakura.

"Kakashi. Once we know the location you will go with ANBU and capture them." Tsunade told him.

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

"Commence mission now." said Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura left to exit the village and find the Sound ninjas.

"Orochimaru…what are you planning?" Tsunade asked herself.

* * *

Interesting huh? What is Orochimaru planning? What awaits Sakura and Naruto? Will they find out about Sasuke's whereabouts? Do you want the answers to all these questions? Well you'll have to wait and keep reading when a new chapter comes out. Well I'm gonna take a break from this computer.Been on too long.Maybe I'll play Metroid Prime or something.Anyways later everyone! 


End file.
